justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Built For This
"Built For This" by Becky G is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer The dancer is a girl with pink braided hair. She wears a red and black striped sunglasses, light green and blue long-sleeved crop top, red and black striped pants with gold crosses, and cyan blue shoes. At few points she turns black and white. Background At the beginning, the dancer comes out of a robot. Then the background has a triangle before the chorus. Then, a patterned background with clones of the dancer, highly resembling the music video. In the verses there are two fuchsia robots like the one of the beginning in front of a background with blue and fuchsia lines, and two other clones of the dancer. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''for this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Put both arms in the air, like a flexing pose. Gold Move 4 '''is the final move for the routine. '''Gold Move 2. Pat your chest and step a bit back. Built For This - Gold Move 1, 3 & 4.png|Gold Move 1, 3 & 4 Built For This - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Built For This ha''s an unlockable Mashup with the theme '''Robots'. Dancers (No repeats) * Satisfaction (JD2) * #thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) * Idealistic (JD2) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) * Pump Up The Volume (JD2) * Video Killed the Radio Star (JD3) * It's You Party Master Mode Built For This ''has a party master mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance. ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) * Built For This * Charismatic Distress/Cute Slide/Slider/Robotic Training * Ragga Shake/Cute Ramble/Back To Front/Side Of Sorrow * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Summer' * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder * Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk * Violent Walk/Hipster Gym/'Maps'/'Summer' * Robotic Puppet/Double Boogie/Feel The Beat/Orchestra * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/'Birthday'/'Maps' * Super Snap/Groovy Shake/Shoot The Light/Excentric Walk * Wild Punch/Punk Smash/Robotic Slide/Rainy Loop * Shake It/Salsa Girl/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Birthday' * Bright Circles/Dark Stand/Follow Me/Too Cool For You * Ignore Me/Oh lala/Sexy Mill/Cyborg Balance * Snap The Rythme/Elbow Dance/Futuristic Cross/Puppet Disorder * Built For This Trivia * This is the third Becky G song in the series; the first was Oath (as a featured artist) in Just Dance 4 and second was Can't Get Enough ft. Pitbull in Just Dance 2014. *This is the first Becky G song that is not a DLC. ** This song is the only one to have background dancers. ** This song is also the only one to not a feature any other artist. *This is one of the very few songs to take many elements from the music video. **It even has the same robot from the music video. *The dancer has strongly resembles the dancer form the Extreme version of Blurred Lines. * One of the dancers from Macarena is wearing the same shoes. *In the gameplay video, the resolution is resorted down when in 360p or lower because of the flashing colors that may result in seizures in people with epilepsy. Starships had the same problem too. The resolution did not go down in the game. * On the PAL cover of the game, the dancer is wearing differently shaped shoes (as seen with a larger version of the picture) and is not wearing her glasses. * The dance is robot-themed, probably because the first word of the title is "Built" and robots are built, and because of the classic mode also being robot themed. * There was a photo leaked of the dancer for this song when Just Dance 2014 came out. * The Mashup features 3 non-robot dancers: thatPOWER (Extreme) (This dancer could be robot or android), Pump Up The Volume and It's You. * The shoes she wears during the song resemble the shoes that the Spice Girls wore. * The dancer lips syncs, "You're the truth to me". * In the Mashup, Idealistic is the only female dancer. Gallery BuiltForThis.png|Built For This in Pal Cover Built For This - Dancer.png Image-1408715501.jpg|A different appearance of the dancer BuiltForThisWallpaper.jpg|The thumbnail Beta bft.png|Beta picture; different coloured belt and shoes JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|Bailando, 4x4, Problem, Built For This, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Love Is All. bft.jpg Built for This.jpg 640px-Beta bft.png 10613822 664579456943905 187605764 n.jpg|Xbox One shot Videos File:Becky G - Built For This File:Just Dance 2015 - Built For This - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Built_For_This_(Mash-Up)_-_5_Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Built For This - Party Master (Wii U Gamepad View) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Robots Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Song with special effects Category:Lip Synch